Fay Morgana
'Fay Morgana '(モーガナ・フェイ,'' Mōgana'' ''Fei '') is a member and Queen of the Checkmate Pirates. She ate the Boro Boro no Mi which allows her to create extensive illusions and mirages. She most frequently uses this to create a shroud of darkness under which to hide herself. Appearance Usually she remains shrouded in darkness using her power. In reality, she's a small, scrawny girl with a thin body and scraggly black hair which covers most of her face. Her skin is very pale, and her eyes are a dark, cloudy brown. She wears a modest, tattered black dress, and she doesn't wear socks or shoes. Although she's 17, she doesn't have much of a figure. But as said, she prefers not to be seen, and creates an illusion of darkness even if no one's around. Personality Fay is incredibly shy and introverted. She was sold and bought as a slave at an early age, and she was forbidden from speaking or acting on her own. Her Devil Fruit was given to her for purposes of entertainment, so she began to see her own life as little more than something for the sake of another person's amusement. She was liberated one day as a consequence of an early Checkmate Pirates raid, but remained permanently warped by her experiences. She joined the Checkmate Pirates simply as a place to be upon Arthur's invitation. She spends most of the time having locked herself in a room, surrounded by her illusions, waited on by Hina's dolls. Arthur hasn't lost hope in her though, and hopes to break her out of her shell. Relationships Crew She does not speak to any of the crew, and they have never even seen her. It is easy for them to forget that she is one of them. She likes them, but does not act on any such thought. Abilities Devil Fruit Fay was made to eat the Boro Boro no Mi. This fruit allows Fay to create mirages of anything she chooses. These mirages have no affect physically, and can be dispelled if acknowledged to be a mirage. However, if the target does not realize it to be a mirage (or simply does not choose to dispel it) it has absolute power over their senses. The brain can then be tricked into feeling traumatic physical pain, despite the mirage not existing and no damage being inflicted on the body. For instance, if the mirage was that someone's arm was on fire, they would feel the painful burning despite their skin and muscle remaining unharmed. Due to complexity though, this ability is better used for creating illusionary zones or cover for espionage, where the target would not suspect that an illusion was being used. Fay uses it to cover herself in darkness and hide most of the time. There are several flaws to the illusions, though. For one, if a complex illusion must be created in a short amount of time, Fay often can't get all the details right. Fish or lizards may look accurate with a glance, but they may not have the detailed scales that they should. Also, she's limited to creating what she knows. If she doesn't know the taste of a food, she can't know what kind of illusion to make for it if she had to. An amateur shipwright could see that an illusionary ship wouldn't be made with the right kinds of nails or boards. These are all factors that lead to dispelling the illusion. In addition, while a simple illusion can be cast to fool a large crowd, complex illusions may be relegated to only one target. Following the temporary disbandment of the Checkmate Pirates where each member engaged in individual training, Faye studied under the tutelage of a renowned historian. Apart from gaining a wealth of knowledge about the islands of the Grand Line and the legends surrounding them, as well as the history that her teacher helped shape, she came to appreciate philosophical concepts of the nature of truth and belief. Her teacher helped her realize that reality, just like history, is mutable based on what the holder of information believes to be true. Faye has learned to incoporate the firmness of belief into her illusions, bypassing the need for her foes to be fooled by her mirages. She can bypass their rational mind and trick their subconscious itself. Even if a foe recognizes her to be using an illusion, their brain treats the body as though they were truly injured, and at that point there is little difference between an illusory wound and a real one. Illusory fire causes the brain to begin treating dead cells, producing pus and sending shooting pain if the "burned" area is touched. The illusion of a sword slice may send the body into shock if the brain thinks it's losing blood, and the "injured" area will bruise and swell. Faye justifies this because according to her teacher, as in history and knowledge, the stubborn brain may argue what it believes even if proof to the contrary is right in front of its eyes. History Formation of the Checkmate Pirates: The Checkmate Pirates came together on Hayward D. Rockefeller's home island of Deepwater Island. Fay arrived on the island as the pet of the World Noble, locked in a bomb collar and being dragged around to amuse him with her illusionist powers. She was there next to him at all times, during Hayward's attack and the World Noble's subsequent escape, leading up to waiting on their ship and being surprised by Arthur climbing on with them. In defiance to Arthur's speech about what the World Noble was permitted to do and the value of life, the World Noble retaliated by activating Fay's bomb collar to prove his level of superiority. Arthur casually switched her away from it, and then the World Noble in her place, prompting him to rapidly remove the collar before it exploded. In her fear Fay created an illusion of the planks behind her to become invisible, while Arthur fought the Celestial Dragon. The World Noble threw a bola made of Kairoseki which missed Arthur but tangled Fay, who had been hidden behind him. The World Noble stabbed at her in his fury, but Arthur stepped in the way of the attack and took the hit to protect her. Fay managed to remove the bola from her legs, and cast an illusion to make both of them essentially invisible. Arthur defeated the World Noble, and Fay hid herself as Mel arrived on the ship. She retreated to a cabin deeper in the ship, but was aware when Arthur's crew teleported onto the deck. She heard him declare her the Queen of the crew, and did not object when he declared their adventure as having begun. Extra Art Tumblr lof9bas8vD1qlwq3ao1 500.jpg|Fay Morgana: Take One. Credit to Aquatic_Kimothy. fay taylor.JPG|Fay Morgana Fanart! Well, if a friend of mine counts as a fan. Credit to Taylor Davis. Trivia *Fay's name comes from the legendary sorceress Morgan le Fay. *Fay Morgana (the character) was created by me, Nettlekid. *Although she doesn't speak to them, Fay can see the crew going about their business through windows both facing into and away from the ship. She often projects illusions of their adventures she's seen like a movie to pass the time. *Fay's favorite food is rice crackers, her least favorite food is anything spicy. *The excellent original drawing of Fay Morgana was done by Aquatic_Kimothy. Category:Checkmate Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters Category:Slaves Category:Female Category:Pirates